


plus ça change

by sa4ever



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa4ever/pseuds/sa4ever
Summary: Annie is playing a different character, on a different show, in a different country.But when Sarah calls on the day theKevin Can F Himselftrailer drops?Everything feels the same.
Relationships: Sarah Levy/Annie Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	plus ça change

The snow falling and the dull grey sky outside the window have made the cocoon of blankets particularly irresistible this morning, which is why Annie’s still in bed when her phone starts ringing, twenty minutes after her okay-you-really-need-to-get-the-fuck-up-now alarm. She answers the FaceTime call with an easy swipe of her thumb across the screen. 

“Hi,” she says, her voice still rough at its edges from sleep. 

Sarah’s smiling face comes into focus. She’s all ready for the day, looking adorable in a knit white sweater, the curls in her hair loosening like they’ve just been brushed out. Her mouth is rosy pink, a color Annie thinks she recognizes, can conjure up a memory of: the makeup aisle of a Shoppers Drug Mart, downtown Toronto, years ago, long before people recognized her on the street and gasped, _Alexis?_

“Hi?” Sarah asks when Annie doesn’t say anything more, her delicate eyebrows arching up. “All you have to say is _hi_? Don’t _hi_ me, Anne.” 

“Don’t _Anne_ me, Sar,” Annie drawls back, making sure her camera catches her raised middle finger. 

“ _Annie_ ,” Sarah says. The excitement in her voice is bubbling over, and it feels like it fizzes right into Annie’s veins, waking her up. 

So much is different — about her life, about the world — but some things are the same as before. Her hair is still dyed blonde, when she gets into costume today it’ll include an _A_ hanging on a chain around her neck, and Sarah’s beaming grin makes her feel just the same, her heart somersaulting over and then jumping up and down, like it’s begging for attention. 

She rolls over onto her stomach and, as she holds her phone in front of her face, she realizes that her hand is shaking. Sarah’s opinion means far more to her than any of those espoused in the articles that have been published today. 

“Well,” she says, pushing her hair back behind her ear. “What did you think?” 

“I think it’s amazing,” Sarah says, her eyebrows drawn together like she can’t believe Annie would ask a question to which there’s such an obvious answer. “I think _you’re_ amazing.” 

Annie drops her eyes from her phone. “It’s just the trailer,” she says, tracing the pattern on her comforter with her fingertips. 

“I guess,” Sarah says, voice gently lilting. “But the premise looks great, and I think one of the actresses won an Emmy.” 

A smile tugs at Annie’s lips, and she looks back at Sarah’s face, feeling a burst of longing that makes her sigh. “Oh, yeah? Which one?”

“The Canadian one who deserves every bit of the praise she’s about to get heaped onto her.”

Annie intends to carry on with the joke, but instead she says, “I don’t look like Alexis.” She doesn’t totally know how to articulate the quiet fear that lurks in the back of her mind, poking at her, reminding her that it might’ve been her _character_ everyone loved and not _her_ , that it might only be that one note, to the tune of Alexis Rose, that she’s able to produce well. 

“No, you don’t,” Sarah agrees. “But you look like _you_ , and I think that’s even better.” 

Annie’s hand finally steadies itself. “I did miss jeans.” 

Sarah nods. There’s a pause. Then she says, “I miss you.” 

With a sigh, Annie flops onto her back, holding the phone above her head. “I miss you, too, Sarsie.”

Sarah’s head tips, the softness in her eyes radiating out of the screen. “More than jeans?” 

“More than there were black flies in Goodwood.” 

One of the corners of Sarah’s mouth quirks, sad and sweet all at once. “More than anything.”


End file.
